Sierra Rose
Sierra Rose is a daughter of Aphrodite.Sierra's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 20.] Appearance Since she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she is known for being pretty. She is naturally pretty though, and doesn't wear a lot of make up. She's on the taller side, about 5'7". She has naturally long dark hair that has cascading ringlets at the bottom and turns auburn in summer, but is normally a deep brown. Her eyes are dark chocolate brown, with flecks of gold in them. She has tan skin. She always has a reddish tint to her cheeks, which is why she never wears blush (also because she hates it). She has thinner lips, and a heart shaped face. There are light freckles on her nose and top of her cheeks. She has a slender figure and long, skinny legs, causing her to be very agile. Personality She is upbeat, fun, and willing to do almost anything. She is a sweet person, but if you start to argue with her, she is a machine. She never loses an argument. Unlike most daughters of Aphrodite, Sierra prefers to swim or read than to shop. She is very easy to get along with, as long as you don't get on her bad side. She has very few enemies that are people. Most people don't know this, but she gets stressed easily, and hardly falls asleep at night. She has a reputation at Camp Half Blood that if you compared her to her siblings... well... it wouldn't be a good day. She loved her siblings of course, and she was surprisingly close to her mother, although no one knew why. Sierra was also known for her impatience, and her extreme case of not being able to sit still. She was always moving in some way. Overall, she was well liked and had many friends. Story Sierra was born in Madison, Wisconsin. Her father was a journalist, so he moved around a lot. He met Aphrodite in California when he was doing an article on one of their famous beaches. Sierra was born when he was in Wisconsin for a article on one of their schools. Sierra had a good life growing up, she was popular in school, as much as she hated it, and her dad moved around less when she was born. When she turned 13, there was a dracanae at her school. She had no ides how to get rid of it, and had no clue of her powers. She moved to a last resort when she yelled " Go Away!" Her charmspeak, a power she didn't know of had washed over the monster and it had disappeared. She then blacked out. When she woke, she was at Camp Half Blood and has lived there ever since. Abilities & Items Powers Charmspeak, and the ability to stay beautiful. Weapons Her weapons are two post earrings that can turn into twin daggers when needed. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Combat Fighting * Befriending people * Painting * Acting * Optimism * Cheering others up * Training animals * She is really smart, even though she's not a child of Athena * Monsters usually underestimate her power, so she uses that against them * She's a very fast runner Weaknesses * She couldn't build anything for her life. * She is incredibly squemish when it comes to healing someone, but she doesn't mind blood * Claustraphobia * She is often disliked by others who hate cheery people, she cant help it though * She gets stressed really easily * Insomonia * The last time she was given a bow, she almost shot a dryad: she is terrible at archery * She is VERY impatient * Cooking Likes & Dislikes Likes * Hanging out with friends * Animals, both wild and domesticated * Thunderstorms at night, when you can hear the rain fall * Drawing anything, mostly portraits * Playing musical instruments * Acting * Not having a plan * Tennis * Swimming * The ocean * Singing, especially slow songs * Being above ground Dislikes * When people think she's obsessed with clothes and makeup * Dark depressing topics * Underground * Way too perfect people * Needles * Others hurting animals * Too much makeup * Perfume * Popular People * Lace * Ants * Being alone in adark unknown area * Small spaces * Shopping Trivia *She was created April 23rd 2014 and accepted the same day by Percabethforever2511. Reference List Navigation Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Aphrodite campers Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Shannon's Characters